


Christmas Dreams

by Hieiko



Series: Big Bad and Little Bit [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AtS Season 5. Spike finds out something about being a ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tinpanalley for the holidays. :)

Christmas morning found Spike strolling through Wolfram and Hart with a purpose. A peek at one of Percy's old tomes had enlightened him about the upside to being a ghost.

The ability to enter dreams.

The White Room was the perfect place for it. Once there, he simply pictured where he wanted to be.

The next moment, he was right in front of his Nibblet.

Dawn didn't waste any time, immediately throwing her arms around Spike.

"Love you. 'Til the end of the world," he whispered, leaning forward to brush a feather-light kiss on her lips.

In her sleep, Dawn's face broke into a smile.


End file.
